She is Perfection
by BrightShiningEyes
Summary: Marshall cannot help but stare at Fionna these days. What could possibly happen if she finally noticed his long craving glances? How would she take it? Sometimes temptation takes over. She is just too perfect. First story of mine. One-shot. Rated M for sexual content. Please Review! Check out the sequel to see Fionna's perspective, 'He is Perfection.'


Hey! So this is my very first fanfic, so please bear with me, haha. I hope you enjoy reading. One-shot. Sorry if I messed up a bit. This is a bit sexual. So yeah..

**-She is Perfection-**

* * *

Her hair, gold, like the sun which I cannot walk into freely. Her eyes, blue, like the day lit sky which I cannot walk into freely. Her smile, perfect, like I'll never be. How can I possibly compare to someone like her? She's the most amazing creature. The most breathtaking girl I've ever in my thousands of lifetimes spent on this earth even come across.

I am an 19 year old vampire locked deep inside a 8,000 something year old body. (It's ironic in a way how you just quit counting after so long, or maybe it's caring.) Yes, and I'm still dealing with all these teenage hormones for all these years! Tall, slender, but toned in muscle definition, long black hair, pale skin, and dark crimson night-like eyes.

She is 17, that being her actual age, mainly because she is what was once called normal.  
The last human being in the whole Land of Aa. She's just, perfect.

We have been friends since she was 13. When she was younger we would go to the strawberry fields and pick only the best ones. I always secretly let her have the darkest berries, but they weren't even close to being as perfect as her. We would always play wrestle, me usually allowing her the satisfaction of winning. To be honest, it was only so I could see her beautiful face glow in victory. I was definitely stronger, having muscle, and one unfair advantage, immortality. That didn't keep little Fionna from trying, that's for damn sure.

I think my actual interest in her started once she began maturing, me being the age I am & all. There is no way I would rob her from her childhood, though. That stuff is creepy. She was too young to be thinking about me this way.

Once she hit 15, she began to develop. She grew things such as curves. These beautiful curves that you could stare at for days.  
She walked with such power and grace that you could drool. Which is what I began doing soon after.

If I was to stare for too long, I would begin to feel uncomfortable, but mainly in one specific place.. Yes, in the way you're thinking. I knew I shouldn't be thinking of little Fionna that way. She is so innocent!

One day, I began to stare for a bit too long. She noticed. My face grew dark red in embarrassment. She must have thought I was so weird!  
I was surprised to see her blush as well and smile with a small giggle.  
Did she like that I noticed her? Is that Fi? No way. Not innocent little Fionna. She could do no wrong.

She then did the most bold but sexiest thing I have ever witnessed in my lifetimes. She walked up to me, put her face so close to mine, close enough that I could literally feel her sweet breath on my face.  
She then whispered, "You see something you like?"  
My member then began hardening. Like a rock. Right on cue. Just fantastic, right? Ha, right.

I decided to do something daring, I crashed my lips against hers.  
Feeling a spark so strong and shocking like fireworks. She slid her tongue into my mouth, and I moaned in pleasure. I sucked her bottom lip causing her to react by taking a fistful of my hair and moan into my mouth. True perfection.

My erection touched her and pressed hard against her thigh. She gasped in astonishment. I felt her hand move from her side and actually graze it with her tan fingertips.  
I was going to bust. Soon. These pants were needing to come off.

I couldn't stand this. This couldn't be her. So I say, "Fi? Are you sure...? I'm not sure if you understand what you're insinuating to me right now.."  
Fi replies, "Oh, Marshall. You and I both know where this is going."

That was good enough for me.  
I immediately reached for my jeans.  
Button, undone.  
Zipper, down.  
Pants, dropped.  
Briefs, only thing keeping it contained, only thing holding me back.

I reached for her shirt, lifting it up over her head gently. Not wanting to screw up this perfect moment for the world. Her breasts, perfect, just like the rest of her. They were placed in a deep red bra. My favorite color. God, what could get any better than this? Nothing, that's what.

She reached behind unclasping it, and letting it drop. Her pink nipples were my target now. I headed straight for the right one, slowly circling it with my pale fingertip. I heard her breath hitch in pleasure. Then I began sucking it slowly and gently until it became a small hard peak. Then I couldn't possible neglect the other one, so I repeated the same.

I have never been so hard. Not once.  
Fi, being brave today, reached down and pulled my briefs down, exposing my throbbing cock.  
I wasn't sure what she would think, I mean, I was nervous. I can't possibly compare to her perfection. What if I screwed up? So I blushed then glanced up at her face, wanting to see the expression on her face seeing that part of me. I was so exposed now, and I loved it, but did she? That's all I wanted to know.

That was when she licked her lips and smiled.  
Licked. Her. Perfect. Rosy. Lips.  
She then slowly got down on her knees, stared at my 7 inches, and just trailed her tongue along the head of my dick, circling it slowly. She kissed up and down the back of my shaft. Then, slid me into her mouth, deep, and just coated my hardness with her sweet saliva. I was in heaven. Pure ecstasy. Was this even happening? I have always dreamed of something along the lines of this, but never has it been this good. The rate she was going was a perfect pace. Just like her.

She needs to pay for being such a tease. It was now my turn.  
So, I lift her up bridal style and lead us to my king sized bed. I gently lay her onto the bed, making sure not to harm her perfection in any way. I could never forgive myself if I fucked up now.  
I tossed my shirt over my head and flung it somewhere, I'm not sure.  
I was too in the moment to care to remember.

I was now going to attack. I laid her down on her back and kissed down from her mid-section, across her soft perfect tummy and two the matching red lace panties.  
I pulled them down with my teeth, smelling her wetness and whimpering. I couldn't hold off much longer.

She was perfectly shaved and so soft, how could someone be so perfect again? I took my tongue and grazed her wet folds, hearing her moan. That was my thrive to keep doing what I was doing.  
I used to finger to open her slowly, hearing her breaths quicken. Then I lunged my tongue all around her wet heat. I knew exactly where I needed to go, her clit. I wanted her to remember this. So help me, this has to please her. I licked her clit slowly, hearing my name come out of her mouth. It was the sexiest thing ever.  
Then I kept licking it, her wetness began pooling onto the satin sheets.  
She couldn't take much more I knew.

She grabbed a fistful of my hair, so I was looking into her blue orbs.  
Her lips spoke two words, "Fuck me."

I smiled, knowing I did well.  
I must obey, anything for this little beauty. So I lined myself up into her wetness, and slowly penetrated her entrance, not wanting to hurt her too bad. She gasped in pain. I totally freaked out, but knew I must remain calm if I wanted that pain to become pleasure. So I whispered softly in her ear, "It will only hurt for a little longer, my precious Fi."

She nodded once, biting her lip.  
I told her to watch my eyes the whole time. Then I began thrusting into her, wanting to make up for the pain I've caused her.  
I knew it was working because she began moaning.

"Keep going! Oh... Oh God, don't stop! Mmmm..."  
I obeyed, pumping faster and faster hearing my name from those precious lips of hers.  
I knew I was going to cum soon, but she needed to first.  
So I reached my finger down and played with her clit quickly.  
She then screamed my name in pure pleasure, and I felt her cum on my soaked cock.  
Now I had to finish, and thrusted 4 slow times until I knew I was about to spill. Then I pull out quickly, cumming right under her stomach. My body was on fire. Pure passion running through my dead veins.

I roll to the side, laying next to her panting. Both of us drenched in sweat. She then grabs my hand, meets my eyes and whispers, "You're perfect."

* * *

**Please review**! Thanks for reading.


End file.
